Megdöbbentettük Las Vegast
by kicsibogar
Summary: Caprival kitévedtünk a Margitszigetre,és majdnem minden elvetemültségünket ebbe a novellába ültettük,de hagytunk a folytatásra is...
1. Chapter 1

_Megjegyzés: Caprimmal közösen elkövetett írás, szóval úgy olvassátok!_

_A mű születési körülményei: A Margitszigeten egy gyönyörű fa árnyékában._

_Jogok:  Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, mi csak kölcsönvettük a karaktereket a magunk, és mások (reményünkbeli) szórakoztatására_

_Kategória: Hmm, azt hiszem, 12es karika, kivételesen semmi „húzós"…_

_Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel ajánljuk Cryssienknek, és persze Tessánknak remélem nem lesz rá panaszuk ;)_

**Megdöbbentettük Las Vegast avagy Kvartettünk Vegasi története**

Egy négyes fogat trappolt éjszaka a Las Vegasi-sivatagban. A hideg és fáradtságuk dacára a szájuk be nem állt, jó szokásukhoz hűen.

- Capri, tényleg látni fogjuk az Oriont? – kérdezte reménykedve Zizi, miközben furcsán csillogott a szeme a sötétben (hozzáteszem, nem a sugárzástól).

- Igen! – hangzott a határozott felelet sűrű bólogatások közepette. Sara és Tessa nem nagyon vágták a dolgot, csak néztek ki a fejükből.

- Avassatok be minket is! – kérte Sara.

- Olvastunk egy GSR-es sztorit, amiben Griss hivatalosan egy csillagot ajándékozott Sarának – a magyarázatra Sara ráncolni kezdte az orrát, Tessa pedig csak kuncogott magában.

- Nekem is vehetne egy csillagot! – jegyezte meg Morris kisasszony.

- Meg nekem is! – helyeselt Capri.

- Fény előttünk! – kiáltotta Sara bő negyedóra gyaloglás után.

- Nézzük meg! – kontrázott Zizi.

- Jó, avagy jaj ne! – tanakodtak Capriék.

- Ugyan már, fény előttünk, ez nem az X-akták, mi baj lehetne? – a mélyedésig vágtattak, Capri és Zizi majdnem belebukfenceztek a kráterbe, olyan hévvel száguldottak. Tágra nyílt szemekkel mérték fel a terepet, percekig tartott, amíg tudatosult bennük, mit is látnak.

- Ez az, amire gondolok? – kérdezte Sara, mikor már realizálódott benne a dolog.

- Merem remélni! – nyögte Tessa elhaló hangon.

- Szent szalmaszál! Ú.. Úr… Úristen – hápogott Zizi a döbbenettől.

- Nézzük meg! – sarkallt minket tettre Capri.

- De hogyan jutunk le? – tudakolta Sara, mikor Capri már a kráter alját nyalta fel, leszánkázott ugyanis a lejtőn, kisebb porfelhőt hagyva maga mögött.

- Akkor utána! A végtelenbe és tovább! – idézett Zizi kedvenc meséjéből, és óvatosan bár, de ő is nekiindult. Egy darabban leért mindenki, mire a forgatócsoport a zajra feleszmélt, de mi még a földön fetrengtünk.

- Meglepetés! Megjöttünk! – pattant fel Tessa vigyorogva egy gepárd gyorsaságával.

- Önök az új statiszták? – kérdezte a rendező. Körülbelül harminc szempár szegeződött rájuk, most döbbentek csak rá, mit is művelnek épp.

- Ezt az égést! Tűnjünk el innen! – esett kétségbe Sara. A többiek helyeseltek, kivéve Tessát, aki töretlenül, mosolyogva állt az élen.

- Ugyan már, miért? Tudjátok, milyen kicsi ennek a valószínűsége És mégis itt vagyunk! – áradozott.

- De mégis hol ez az itt? Hova keveredtünk? – tudakolta Zizi.

- Bár az a kék lámpa nagyon ismerős – tett hozzá sejtelmesen Capri.

- Hölgyeim, Önök az új statiszták? – hangzott el újra a kérdés.

- Ööö… igen vagy nem? – fordult hátra Tessa.

- Nem tudom, én nem érzem magam annak! – nyöszörögte Sara. A társaság másik fele ellenben helyeslően bólogatott. Ámulattal tekintettünk Tessára, aki szakterületére csöppent, és kíváncsi tekintettel kémlelt körbe, miközben anya oroszlánként védelmezett minket. Ekkor egy jól ismert hang csendült fel.

- Ha nem maguk a statiszták, akkor mégis hogy kerülnek ide? – kérdezte.

- Te jó szagú málnabokor! – Tessa cseppfolyós halmazállapotba került, lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, a maradék hármas pedig egy emberként kapta el.

- Megjegyzem azt, hogy hű. – tette hozzá Capri, megadva a helyzet súlyosságát. Zizi próbált valamit mondani, de hang nem hagyta el a torkát.

- Mi csak csillagokat néztünk, és véletlenül idekeveredtünk – Sara találta meg leghamarabb hangját.

- Aha, teljesen _véletlenül_! – jegyezte meg félhangosan-viccesen Zizi. Erre az ismerős hang tulajdonosa, aki William. L. Petersen volt, teljes életnagyságban, kilépett a tömegből, ennek következtében, Tessa, aki félúton volt a felállási műveletben, megint megadta magát a gravitáció mindent uraló törvényének, egy hatalmas nyögést váltva ki az őt tartó trióból.

- Szándékosságot vélek felfedezni a tettükben – vonta össze szemöldökét Mr. Petersen.

- Hirtelen felindulásból jöttünk ide, nem előre elkövetett tett volt –Tessa végre magához tért, és felkászálódott.

- Ha már úgyis itt vannak, nem lenn kedvük segíteni nekünk? – kérdezte egy kellemes női hang, mire mind a GSR-es mind a Snickerses tagok, eldobták az agyukat.

- Ha Bug most itt lenne… - szólt közbe gunyorosan Zizi.

- Szívesen segítünk! Amiben csak tudnunk! – Tessa lelkesedése mosolyt csalt a legtöbb színész arcára.

- Tisztázzuk, mi nem hardcore fanok vagyunk! – mondta Sara, mire a legtöbben értelmetlenül néztek.

- Nem hittérítők! – jegyezte meg Capri.

- Nem súlyos fanok! – fűzte hozzá Zizi.

- Miért, a kisasszonyok fanok? – kérdezte meg George Eads, szokásos szívverést gyarapító mosolyával.

- Lányok, most azt hiszem, az én lábam készül felmondani a szolgálatot! – jajdult fel Zizi, és Sara csak bólogatott vele együtt csendben.

- Bogár, tarts ki!

- Igyekszem, de ilyen társaságban nehéz! – nézett Zizi George-ra idült vigyorra a szája szegletében, miközben igyekezett vágyakozó sóhaját elfojtani. Eközben Marg és Gary előkerültek a háttérből, ás érdekes tekintettel meredtek a társaságra.

- Halihó Mindenkinek? Csak nem buli van? Üdv csajszik! – ekkor futott be Eric.

- Helló hallókészülékes! – válaszolta Tessa, és Petersen akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

- És hol marad a kesztyű a fejedről! – évődött vele Capri.

- És Mansont hol hagytad? – folytatta Zizi.

- Á, a hölgyek ismerik a sorozatot! Helyes! – kacsintott rájuk Eric.

- Nem is akármennyire! – kontrázott Sara.

- Hardcore vagy lightos kategória? – színésztársai furcsán, és egyben elismerően néztek Ericre, mennyire vágja a témát.

- Most mi a baj? Nem követhetem nyomon az interneten, milyen reakciókat vált ki sorozatunk? – nézett a kusza hajú fiú tanácstalanul.

- Azt hiszem, egyértelműen lightos kategória vagyunk!

- Akkor nem vagytok hittérítők! – újabb cinkos kacsintás.

- Bogár! Beszivárgott a „hittérítés" az angol fórumra is? – tekintett Capri komolyan Zizire.

- Ne rám, Sarára nézz! – a nevén nevezett csak csendben mosolygott.

- Mégis miben kellene segíteni? – kérdezte Tessa türelmetlenül. – Leszek hulla, ha Grissom mos le! – mindenki Williamre meredt, kis hármasunk pedig Tessára, aki csak mosolyogott, és kezdett vörösödni.

- A magyarázat két szó: GT-vonal!

- GSR-ről meg Snickersről már hallottam, de mi az a GT-vonal? – kérdezte Eric.

- A GT-vonal annyit tesz, hogy Tessa erősen lightos Grissom fan, de ezzel nem bánt senkit, nem úgy, mint mások!

- És a társaság maradék része milyen fanságban szenved?

- Nyugi, senki sem hardcore Greg fan!

- Pedig örültem volna neki! Na jó, de akkor mégis milyen kategóriások vagytok?

- Én lightos GSR-es, ők pedig könnyű Snickersesek – magyarázta Capri.

- Két SN-es és egy GSR-es megfér egymás mellett? – kérdezte döbbenten Eric.

- Hajaj! De még milyen jól!

- Valaki legyen szíves, és árulja el, mi a nyavalya az a GSR és a Snickers? –tudakolta Jorja türelmetlenül.

- GSR-nek nevezik, akik azt szeretnék, ha Sara Grissommal jönne össze, - ekkor Capri jól láthatóan elvigyorodott, mire megkapta mind Jorja mind William mosolygós pillantását – az SN-esek pedig Nickyvel szeretnék Sarát együtt látni – folytatta Eric.

- Mindig is tudtam, hogy nagy a rajongótáborom! – somolyodott el George, és Jorjára kacsintott.

- Vannak még egyéb párosok is? - kérdezte Jorja.

- Húha, van Sara Brass (Sass), Sara Greg ( Eric ördögi mosolyát villantotta a barna hajú színésznőre), sőt Sara Warrick is.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen kapós vagy a neten Jorja – mondta Marg enyhe rosszallással.

- Nyugi, van WC-vonal is! – mire a fiúk prüszkölni kezdtek a röhögéstől.

- Jut eszembe, megtudhatom e nevüket hölgyeim? – a nagy beszélgetésben el is feledkeztünk az illemről, de George mosolyogva kérdezte, amitől az SN-es vonal újra meggyengült lábakon állt.

- Ő Sara, de a keveredés elkerülése végett hívjuk Cryssienek.

- Vajon honnan jött a Sara név? – jegyzete meg Jorja huncutul.

- Ő Tessa Morris, Ő Kicsibogár, én meg Capricornus vagyok.

- Kicsibogár? Hogy lehet valaki ilyen névvel Snickerses? – tudakolta Eric.

- Ez még jóval a SZÍESZÁJ előttről való, de volt némi közöm a GSR-hez, ám a nevemhez ennek semmi köze! – fakadt ki Zizi.

- GSR-ből SN-es? Egyre inkább ámulok rajtatok. Ezt hogyan? – hüledezett Eric.

- Mert Grissom úgy bánik Sarával, mint a pokróccal! – nézett Zizi szúrósan Williamre.

- Ez igaz! – helyeselt bőszen Capri.

- Mindenki ellenem van? – fakadt ki Mr. Petersen.

- Én nem számítok? – nézett Tessa kiscica szemekkel.

- Önnel nincs semmi bajunk, sőt… de Grissommal annál több. Ám tudjuk, ez a forgatókönyvírók kezében van! – mondta Sara, mire mind a négyesünk nagy vihogásba kezdett.

- Ti tényleg nem vagytok hardcore fanok! Külön tudjátok választani a karaktereket a színészektől! - jegyezte meg Gary.

- Az agyi kapacitásunk és a látókörünk is meghaladja a hardcore-fanokét.

- Miben kellene segíteni? – tértünk vissza immár harmadjára a kérdéshez.

- Írni kellene? – csillant fel Zizi szeme.

- Na megszólalt a grafomán! – SN-bn nagyon otthon van, de ha GSR-ről van szó, ide kérem!

- Nem, nem ilyenről van szó!- mind egyszerre lombozódtunk le.

- Van két darab kétszemélyes sátor, de a turistáink elakadtak valahol Vegasban! A többit, gondolom kitalálják!

- Bogár, nézz fel! Mit látsz? – pár perc múlva már a jelentet vették fel.

- Nagy fekete égboltot, sok-sok csillaggal. Konkrétan mire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza Zizi. - Csak nem az Orion? - szinte hallani lehetett, ahogy pörögnek a fogaskerekek agyában, majd mikor leesett a dolog, Zizi hangot adott gyanújának. Hangos nyerítésben törtünk ki, miután beazonosítottuk a csillagképet, emiatt le kellett állni a felvétellel, de második nekifutásra már sikerült.

A jelenet lényege, Grissom helyszínelés közben ránk akad, és mivel mi a sötétben bámuljuk a csillagokat, gyönyörűen elesett, rápuffanva mindannyiunkra. Miután lement a jelenet, a színészgárda furcsa módon egy pontban tömörült, és susmorogtak, sűrűn felénk pillantva, a lányok pedig értetlenül néztünk rájuk Végül a négyes elé álltak, Gerget kilökve a csoportből.

- Miért pont én? Mert én vagyok a legkisebb? –tetette a siránkozást, a lányok pedig még mindig nem értettek semmit. Eric látszólagos zavartsággal megköszörülte a torkát. – Arra gondoltunk, hogy a kedves segítségetekért cserébe, egy non-stop éjszakát tölthettek, no nem velem, bár tudom, hogy nagyon szeretnének…

- Ojjé, most leleplezted a legtitkosabb vágyainkat! – humorizált Tessa.

- Csajok, fogjatok le, mert mindjárt ráugrom! – viccelődött Sara.

- Szóval nem velem, hanem az egész társasággal! Fejezte be Eric.

- Menjünk biliárdozni! – javasolta nagy elánnal Capri.

- Tudtok? – kérdezte Jorja várakozóan.

- Naná, még szép! – feleltük kórusban. Nagy nehezen visszatértünk a városba, miután összecihelődtünk, és betámadtuk az első klubot, majd egy hajnalig tartó biliárdcsatába kezdtünk. Közben sokat beszélgettünk, nevetgéltünk, mindenki kellemesen érezte magát.

- Jó tudni, hogy nemcsak hardcore fanok vannak – jegyezte meg Eric.

- Vége -


	2. Chapter 2

_Megjegyzés: Caprimmal közösen elkövetett írás, szóval úgy olvassátok! A második felvonás!_

_A mű születési körülményei: A rendhagyó „graveyard-shiftünk" utáni virrasztásban született_

_Jogok:  Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, mi csak kölcsönvettük a karaktereket a magunk, és mások (reményünkbeli) szórakoztatására_

_Kategória: Hmm, azt hiszem, 14es karika, kivételesen semmi „húzós"…_

_Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel ajánljuk Cryssienknek, és persze Tessánknak remélem nem lesz rá panaszuk ;) A csillagászati részt remélem mindenki olyan örömmel olvassa, mint amilyen lelkesedéssel Capri papírra vetette(mindezt saját emlékezetből!)_

**SZÍESZÁJ-os kalandtúra, avagy a történetünk folytatódik**

A klubba érve, betámadtuk az első két szabad biliárdasztalt. „Kis" társaságunkat két falkára osztottunk. Az egyik csapatot Capri, Tessa, Jorja, William és Gary alkotta. A másik Sara, Zizi, Marg, George és Eric ötöséből állt.

- Mi legyen a biliárdozás tétje? – kérdezte Eric és közben kölyök módra, cinkosul kacsintott.

- Nyugi már, nem lesz smárcsata, verd ki a fejedből, ha kell, hozok baseball-ütőt. – oltotta le lelkesedését Capri egy pillanat alatt.

- Most miééééééééééééééért? – a négyes fogat maradék három tagja egyszerre adott hangot nemtetszésének.

- Látom, már szövetségeseim is akadnak! – fölényeskedett a hidrogén-peroxiddal és hajzselével belőtt sérójú srác.

- Naná, a hülyeségben nem nehéz! – dobta vissza Capricornus a labdát. Eric erre elég fancsali képet vágott, de az amazontermészetű lány elégedetten vigyorgott.

- Még el sem kezdtünk játszani, és máris egymás torkának ugorotok? – próbált rendet teremteni Billy.

- Ki mondta, hogy egymás torkának ugrottunk? Mi csak kultúráltan beszélgettünk – vette Sara védelmébe barátosnőjét.

- Kezdjünk neki! – javasolta Jorja.

- És mégis mi lesz a tét? – szajkózta Mr. Szmanda.

- Szállj le a témáról, ha győztök, megtudod! De nem fogtok, szóval ez eleve esélytelen! – támadt fel a versenyszellem Garyben. Nekiindultunk a játéknak. Előrehaladva az éjszakában elég érdekes pózok születtek (de ez nem a Káma Szutra volt). Többek között Tessa Williamet tanította meg a dákó helyes használatára, míg Sarát és Zizit George vette kezelésbe, amik hozzásimulást, hátulról átkarolást, asztalra hasalást jelentettek. És ezekből a helyzetekből kifolyólag sokat nevettünk.

- William, a dákó végét fogd meg, ne a közepét, akkor jobban tudod irányítani a lökést, és egyensúlyban is jobb lesz – a segítségért cserébe Billy egy híresen cseppfolyós halmazállapotot okozó pillantást vetett Tessára, akinél bevált a dolog. Miután felmostuk barátnőket a padlóról, folytattuk tovább a játékot.

- Kisasszony, megmutatom, hogyan kell lyukra lőni – George kétértelmű, flörtölős megjegyzését, egy ellenállhatatlan mosollyal fűszerezte Sarának címezve. Capri csak fejcsóválva figyelte barátnőit a texasi férfival.

- Ugyan már mi ez? Mutasd meg nekik, hogyan kell ezt csinálni, Bogár! – bíztatta barátnőjét teli pofával vigyorogva. Zizi eleget is tett Capri kérésének.

- Jó csapat vagyunk így hárman! – kacsintott rá George, amitől igyekezett nem meginogni szerencsétlen Zizi.

Miután kijátszottunk magunkat, tanakodni kezdtünk, hová is menjünk ezután. Tessának nem lett volna ellenére még egy biliárdcsata, és a Sara-Zizi páros sem ellenkezett volna, ha egyiküknek nem támadt volna az a szokásosan elvetemült ötlete, hogy menjünk spontán felfedezni a várost!

- Spontán? Itt forgatunk öt éve! – fűzte hozzá Marg.

- Naná, és minden helyet ismersz is? – évődött vele Gary.

- Oké, még nekem is van mit felfedeznem! - adta be a derekát a szőke színésznő.

- Igen, például az éjszakai égboltot! – jegyezte meg Capri, mire Zizi hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

- A kémikus meg a csillagász egymásra talált! – ironizált Sara, és jelentőségteljesen Tessára nézett.

- A jogász meg a színésznő csatlakozott – vágott vissza szeretettel Zizi.

- Szép kis négyes! Diplomatúltengés! – hozta Eric szokásos formáját.

- Tudjuk, hogy csak irigykedsz!

- Én? A kémiát végzett! – és Zizire kacsintott bíztatást remélve.

- Te „csak" kémiát végeztél? – Capri kissé összeráncolt szemöldökkel méregette a fiút.

- Miért, Ti talán több mindenből?

- Capri fizikusnak tanul, Tessa és Zizi kriminológiát, jómagam pedig filmrendezést!

- Atyám, ennyi túl okos nő egy rakáson! – humorizált George, de kivételesen az SN-ek sem találták poénosnak mondanivalóját, csak a négyes gyilkos pillantása nyársalta fel, amitől fülét farkát behúzva menekült a csoport védelmet nyújtó középpontba.

- Ennyi feministát! Éljen! – vigyorgott Jorja cinkosan, 60 wattal.

- Induljunk, mert ránk esteledik!

- De Caprim, már rég este van! – magyarázta Tessa.

- Honnan tudjuk, milyen csillagokat kell néznünk, _diplomások_? – bátorodott fel George, különösen hangsúlyozva az utolsó szót.

- Viccelsz, van egy, két lábon járó csillagtérképünk, jobb, mint a WebSky – vágtunk vissza. Hosszas gyaloglás után, visszatértünk a sivatagba. A társaság híres része 15 perc múlva már zsörtölődni kezdett, miközben a négyes töretlenül menetelt az élen. Újabb 10 perc után Capri talált egy – saját megítélése szerint - remek helyet a csillagleshez. A négyes kivételével a csapat egy fáradt nyögéssel rogyott az ülepére.

- Lányok üljetek le ti is - nézett George a négy hölgyeményre, majd a tekintette Sarára és Zizire siklott, és megpaskolta maga mellett a földet. – Ide mellém.- mondta kacsintva. Az említettek nem bírtak ellenállni a hívásnak, és Tessa is leült Billy mellé. Mivel elég hűvös volt, hamarosan mindenki fázni kezdett, ezért mindenki a kedvencéhez bújt, kivéve Caprit, aki töretlenül állt és az eget bámulta.

- Capri, te nem ülsz le? – kérdezte Billy, de a kérdezett csak megrázta a fejét.

- Nem fázol? – tudakolta George mellől aggódva Zizi, nehogy barátnője megfázzon.

- Nem – hangzott a felelet, de szinte hallani lehetett az alany fogvacogását, amit igyekezett megfékezni. Ekkor Billy kérdőn Zizire nézett.

- Nem az a túl társas lény, de ha számára jó társaságba keveredik rá sem lehet ismerni – adta meg a ki nem mondott kérdésre a választ Zizi.

- Tehát mi nem vagyunk neki elég jó társaság? – William hangjából az enyhe megbántódottság érződött.

-Dehogyis! – vigasztalta Zizi Tessa kedvencét. – Csak kicsit zavarban van.

Ezek után csillagászati kiselőadást kellett hallgatniuk, amit a négyes fogat maradék hármasa rendelt, amiben meglepő módon Jorja kicsit otthonosan mozgott, amiért bezsebelhette színésztársai elismerő pillantásait, ami felért egy Oscar-díjjal. Főleg Eric esetében.

- Capriiiiiiiiiii! – lehetett Zizi hangját hallani valahonnan George mellől.

-Mondjad.

-Messélj neeekem a fekete-lyukakróóóólllllll.

-Már megint?

-Igeeeeeeeeennn. Naaaaaaaa…léééééégyszzzzzzzziiii! – na erre a jelenetre a társaság komolyabb része elég furán nézett a párosra.

-Na jó. Mit szeretnél hallani?

-Hogy hogyan képesek mindent magukba szívni, és felemészteni?

-A válasz Zizim igen egyszerű. A gravitáció. Ugyanis tudod, hogy vannak a többszörös naptömegű csillagok. Ugye ők nem úgy „halnak meg", mint a kisebb csillagok, mert azok ugyanis ledobják a külső héjaikat, majd a magjuk pulzár lesz (az egy olyan gyorsan forgó, és rádiósugárzást kibocsátó objektum, ami iszonyú gyorsan forog ezért radiójeleket add le, vagyis pulzár) ami végül lassan megáll, és kihűl. De a nagyobb csillagok, ami úgy kb. 8 naptömegtől indul azok nem így végzik. Azok Vörös Szuperóriások lesznek, vagyis a külső héjuk felfúvódik, és vörös színt ölt. Ekkor a magfúzió a Hidrogént alakítja át nehezebb elemekké, és ezzel időt, energiát és fényt nyer. Végül hirtelen összezuhan, és a nyomás meg a hő hatására hirtelen felrobban. Ilyenkor a csillag annyi energiát bocsát ki, mint a Nap több év alatt. De a szupernóva-robbanás csak 100 évenként 1x fordul elő. Vagyis rohadt ritka. Majd – ha nem neutroncsillag lesz - a szupernóva elkezd összeesni, egészen addig, amíg a gravitáció nem győz minden felett. Mikor ez bekövetkezik létrejön a Fekete-lyuk, aminek olyan erős a gravitációs ereje, hogy még a fényt se engedni ki magából. De csak azt, ami átesik a Fekete-lyuk eseményhorizontján. A Fekete-lyuk átmérője több km széles, míg a közepe alig nagyobb egy gombostűfejnél. Egyébként a galaxisok közepén egy szuperfekete-lyuk található, ami miatt galaxis alakú egy galaxis. De a fekete-lyuk az idő során elpusztítja önmagát. Apropó idő! A fekete-lyuknak akkora a gravitációs ereje, hogy hozzá közeledve lelassul az idő, mellette illetve benne meg is áll. A tudósok a mai napig nem tudják, hogy mi van a fekete-lyukak végén. Valaki szerint egy fehér-lyuk van, ami a fekete-lyuk ellentéte. Vagyis azon kijön az anyag, amin a fekete-lyuk magába szívott. Van, aki szerint egy féreglyuk van a fekete-lyukon túl, ami egy másik dimenzióba vezet. De egyes csillagászok kiszámolták, hogy ha van is féreglyuk, akkor nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy elbírjon bármit. Magyarul, ha át akarnánk menni rajta, egyszerűen szétesne alattunk. A fekete-lyuk sokáig csak elmélet volt, mivel nem bocsát ki saját fény, és ugye ezért nem látjuk. De csakis a fekete-lyuk volt a magyarázat egyes csillagok rendellenes forgására mikor _látszólag _nem volt mellettük semmi. De a csillagászok kimutatták, hogy amikor a fekete-lyuk a társcsillagától anyagot szív el, az ilyen örvényszerűen forog a fekete-lyuk közepe és az eseményhorizont felé. Ilyenkor az elszívott anyag felforrósodik, és röntgensugarakat bocsát ki, és ezt a Földön mi meg tudjuk mérni. Nagyon sok fekete-lyuk létezését bizonyították már be így. De 2003-ban magyar csillagászok 15 képkockás sorozatott csináltak fényképpel, ahogy szétszakít egy csillagot. Minden lényegeset elmondtam, amit tudni akartál? – a lány részletes beszámolójánál Jorja többször bólogatott, hol mosolygott, amit a Capri egy apró vigyorral a szája szegletében nyugtázott.

- Naná Caprim, a jegyzetfüzetemet otthon hagytam, és szégyellem is érte magamat! – somolyogott rá Zizi, de látszott a tekintetén, nagyon örült a bőséges magyarázatnak.

- Huhú, ha legközelebb kiselőadásra vágyom, Titeket kérlek fel lányok! – évődött George, és Eric, sőt még William is lázasan bólogattak hozzá.

- Az nehéz lesz, sajna nem minden héten ruccanunk ki Vegasba! – sóhajtotta Sara csüggedten.

- No problem, hölgyeim, hallottak már az MSN-ről? – kacsintott rájuk Billy, amitől mindenki éktelen röhögésben tört ki, legalábbis négyes fogatunkból.

- Húúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú, de fanfiction érzésem van! – vigyorgott Zizi leplezetlenül.

- És legalább húúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúzos? – kérdezte Capri szokásos stílusában, amitől a maradék hármas, bárhol, bármikor kifeküdt.

- Naná, hogy ismerjük; ez olyan, mintha mi kérdeznénk meg Önöket, mi az a „graveyard shift?" – vágott vissza sokat sejtetően Sara.

- És nem shit! – fűzte hozzá Tessa, megint megtornáztatva rekeszizmainkat.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy sok minden lezáratlan maradt? – kérdezte Jorja vidoran, a beszélgetésünkre utalva.

- De nem lesz belőle X-akták, ami megoldatlan akta marad! – tette hozzá Capri, mire a lánycsapat többi tagja is vadul bólogatott.

Hosszas búcsúzkodás után, kicseréltek MSN-címeinket, és akinek külön volt, emil címét is. De ez már egy másik történet…

- Vége?-


End file.
